The Sea
by Redd Summers
Summary: Becoming the Sea…


**Title: The Sea**

**Author: Redd Summers (ReddSummers@yahoo.com)  
  
****Rating: PG-13  
  
****Summary: Becoming the Sea…**

  
**Spoilers: None that I see…  
  
****Feedback: Constructive. I welcome comments as well as criticism, don't be shy, just don't be rough. Let's keep it all hugs and puppies.  
  
****Distribution: Want? ASK. Take. Have. I don't mind this being reposted somewhere else, but I do want to know where it's at. And I **must** be properly credited.  
  
****Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyrighted under Naoko Takeuchi, Nakayoshi, and all related subsidiaries.    
  
**

**Author Notes: Continuation of the short story piece "The Wind."**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I know what I want..." 

            The youthful, vibrant woman stood from the white sand she had been kneeling on.  She looked around in all directions.  All alone.  Her eyes became fixated on the roaring waves as she slowly walked to the water.  With each footstep, she took off a piece of clothing until there was nothing left.  With her clothes leaving a trail behind her, she walked calmly into the ocean.  The cool yet warming water invited her in, it's salty musk made her skin crawl with excitement.  Her toes dug into the filmy sand as the first rush of the water came upon her.

            The waves crashed and curled around the lovely woman's bare skin as she stood in the ocean she held so dear.  The foam caressed her breasts as she smiled and drew her fingers across the skin of the ocean; four pathways appeared trailing her fingers and disappeared just as quickly as they had come.  The woman drew in a deep breath as another wave crashed against her once more.  As the wave subsided she looked to the sky and laughed at the sun and sky. "Give me my wish!  I beg of you!" she gleefully cried.

            She raised her head back further and as the tip of her aqua hair touched the ocean, her hair became pure water.  She reached up touch the waves on her head, and she smiled happily as her body quickly followed; her entire being swept over every inch of the ocean bed.  She, the woman, was no more.  However, she was now the ocean itself.  Her hopes, dreams, fears, longings, desires, everything belonged to the element she held in her purest heart.  If water were the bringer of life, she would be mother to all as of now.

            However, this feeling of pure ecstasy had easily overwhelmed her senses and now she felt a disturbance in the element.  Something was wrong.  Turning her senses away from the joy, she searched for the area of whatever she felt, but could find nothing. Yet this feeling of danger loomed over her.  The waves grew larger and more powerful at this feeling.  Her control over the water was now weak and the ocean churned and tumbled amongst itself.  The waves crashed upon the shoreline all around its sides.  She noticed a change of the water itself.  The water was now blood, it quickly enveloped her as well, and she struggled to reject it.  The blood managed to penetrate her water-based self and her waves bolted upright at the feeling.  A feeling of evilness washed over her and she was now merging with it.   She resisted as long as she could, but in the end, the ocean she had loved and become a part of lay silent and bloody.

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Michiru awoke from her nightmare and immediately lurched forward on her bed and gulped in the air around her. Her teal hair coiled around her youthful face as she shot her arm out and grabbed the brass lamp beside her bed to turn the light on.  She started whispering something light and almost inaudible. "It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream..." she repeated monotonously as she tried to stop her tears from falling.  She hated this part of her mission... the dreams that would never stop.  Horrifying images of her, of her partner, Haruka Tenoh, or of what was to come when the Silence befell the city.  Thinking of the Silence made her tears fall even more. "Is it really alright!" she screamed.  She curled her delicate hands into fists and hit her bed. "Why?  Why must we suffer these horrible dreams? Tell me!  Why must Haruka and I have to kill three innocents just to have these talismans?  If they are of such pure hearts, they shouldn't be killed..." her sobs began choking her words. "We need... more purity in this desolate world..."

            She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face away from the world enclosed in her own embrace.  As she calmed herself, her thoughts drifted to Haruka.  She thought of the way they met, how she seemed to be so cold to her, so indifferent.  However, now that she has become the soldier, Sailor Uranus, along her side they've become close.  She's only known her for a short time, but she felt like she knew her for years, decades, maybe even eons.  Haruka was almost totally opposite from her, yet they knew what the other was thinking or feeling.  Michiru knew Haruka was a lesbian even before they had met.  She even knew her dreams.  She dreamed the same things she did.  Something terrible every night... neither of them able to rest for long.

            She finally stopped shaking and she brought her face up. "I better call..." she said absently. She curled her body around her pillow, her silk lavender nightgown draping amongst the tossed covers and sheets as she moved her arm to the same night table as the lamp were on.  She picked up the white phone and quickly dialed the other woman's phone.  She wiped the last tear away as she heard the ringing and she smiled.  Haruka was strong; she could comfort her in this time of need.  After the third ring, she started getting worried.  She glanced over to her clock and it read 4:23 am.  She set the phone down on the forth ring and stared blankly at the phone. "Usually when I call, she answers... And she wouldn't be out at this time..." she said as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

            Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door that made her jump from the bed. "Who is it?" she yelled, ready to transform into her senshi form if danger was near.  

            A youthful familiar voice called back "Just me, Michiru," from behind the door.  

            Michiru found her light blue robe and slung it over her body as she moved quickly to the door.  She opened the door, and with silent communication, Haruka looked into her eyes and embraced her as she moved into Michiru's apartment, using her foot to close the door.  Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka tightly and tears came to her eyes. "You really do know when I need you..." Michiru said as a tear rolled down her soft cheek.

            Haruka pulled away from her a bit and stared at her.  "Did you have a nightmare too?" she asked as she ran her hand softly through her partners teal hair.  

            "I did... it was horrible.  The worst yet," she replied quietly.  Michiru rested her head in the nook of Haruka's neck and proceeded to tell her about being the ocean and then the blood choking her. Haruka rocked her a bit to try and calm her, stroking her hair lightly. "Haruka... did you have on as well?" she asked quietly.  

            Haruka closed her eyes for a moment and then proceeded. "Yes.  I dreamt that I had finally become the wind... that everything was perfect.  But then you were there, calling out to me to come back to you.  Like I was in some sort of trance and then for some reason, I flew away and then it came back to my apartment and I was lying in your arms, my wrists bleeding...." 

            "Oh Haruka..." Michiru said holding her tighter "I don't know what would happen if I were to lose you."

            "These damn dreams need to stop... they are scaring both of us out of our minds." 

            She crooked her head to see Michiru's face nuzzling her neck.  Her eyes were closed and a faint smile traced her perfect lips. "Ne, Michiru... I think you are still sleepy," she said quietly.  Michiru didn't move and Haruka smiled.  She was just too cute sometimes. She crouched down and hooked an arm around her legs and lifted her up slowly.  This was her first time to pick up Michiru, and she was amazed at how light she was.  Haruka knew Michiru could take on huge monsters with her strength, but she never imagined that she would be light as a feather.  She chuckled a bit and finally set her gently on her bed.  Michiru moved a bit, she released her grip on Haruka and rolled over onto her pillow.  

            As Haruka tucked the soft sheets and covers around her, Michiru sighed in her sleep and whispered, "Haruka... don't leave me alone tonight..."  

            Haruka smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.  "No problem, love," Haruka whispered and she turned off the lamp.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after her nightmare, so she merely walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to the sleeping figure.  Haruka loosened her shirt and put her arms around Michiru to hold her while she slept. 

            "Haruka... you make the bad dreams go away...." she whispered so lightly that Haruka almost didn't hear her.  

            Haruka started humming a soothing song as she stroked Michiru's hair.  _The only way to keep the dreams gone forever is to stop what's going to happen.  The Silence is what's doing this to us... We have to fight._ Haruka thought.  She looked down at her wrists once more.  Even in the small light that came from the premature dawn, she could see they were fine.  _But that dream was too real... I'm afraid Michiru..._ she looked to Michiru's angelic face.

_I'm afraid I will lose you..._

The End


End file.
